


Your Dog or Mine?

by nobetterpicture



Category: JYJ (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/pseuds/nobetterpicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun's a little overprotective when it comes to Harang. Especially when Harang meets a drunk stranger in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Dog or Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYY HOT MESS MARCH MADNESS!!!
> 
> Written for the prompt:  
> "i met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog in my backyard at 3 in the morning and when i asked you what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great and then you threw up on my feet and then fifteen minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that's why you're here right now also what the frick is your name and why were you patting a dog in a stranger’s backyard in the middle of the night’ au" 
> 
> BUT I...may have changed the situations in the prompt around a lot because I couldn't think of a reason why Jaejoong would be drunk in Yoochun's background..whoops.
> 
> Anyway, ENJOY THE FLUFF, SMILE, BE HAPPY, THERE BE NO ANGST HERE!!!!!!!!

  
At ten o’clock at night, Yoochun can always be found in one of two places.

1\. Face down and passed out on his bed with a bottle of soju next to him, oblivious to the sound of Harang eating yet another pair of slippers

2\. Outside in the quiet park next to his rather upscale apartment complex walking Harang until he poops out said slippers. 

Today it’s the second opinion, but instead of standing with his usually-well-trained dog, Yoochun’s running through the park searching for him. It seems that Harang had a craving for freedom and the leather of his leash instead of the soft leather of Yoochun’s moccasins for once.

As he’s making his third lap around the park, his own sweat soaking into his homemade-knit beanie, Yoochun hears a friendly bark coming from the playground in the center. 

He knows for a fact that despite Harang’s strange appetite, he would never bite someone. But he has had people tell him repeatedly how nice and beautiful Harang is...so he’s honestly more worried about someone stealing his precious puppy then that anyway. 

It only takes him a few moments to reach the center and he follows the sounds of the barks to the swing set, where there’s also another strange sound.

As he gets closer, spotting someone on the swings with Harang in front of them, Yoochun realizes what it is.

_Cooing_

“Pretty...Ba~by. You’re such a pretty puppyyyyy.”

He’s...almost jealous to see his dog acting so happy in front of someone else, tail wagging more than when Yoochun came home with treats and a new pair of slippers. Standing in his spot, just away from the swing set, he watches the stranger pet and kiss his dog on the nose...and his own dog whine for more pets and chin scratches.

“Prettyyy puppy~~~ So soft and pretty~~~ Don’t ever want to let you go~~”

It’s the last few words that move him into action, bring him close enough that Harang notices him and greets him with a happy bark, the other broken half of his leash hanging from his collar. But despite his appearance, Harang doesn’t move far from the stranger, who in fact pulls Harang closer.

“Hey- No….this...my pretty puppy.”

Being closer, Yoochun can hear the slur in the stranger’s voice and spots the multiple bottles of soju littered around the swing set. They almost impress him, but with his precious puppy at stake, he’s not going to take any chances.

He takes a few steps even closer and leans down to squint at the face hidden under a hoodie...and black facemask...and a huge black sunglasses. Who is this person, some celebrity on the run?

“My pretty puppy! Goo ‘way!! I’ll...gib...yo...Hiro”

Yoochun tries to respond but watches as the might-be-a-celebrity passes out on top of Harang.

Harang whines, sniffs the body once...twice…

Then vomits all over his grey sweatpants.

 

\-----

Yoochun’s really lucky that despite it being a warm spring night, no one is outside in the park. 

So no one sees him peel off his sweater and cover up the stranger before carrying them on his now-shirtless back up to his apartment. He’s certainly lucky that the stranger isn’t really heavy, despite seeming about the same height as himself. 

Of course, now with his stomach happily empty, Harang trots besides them, tail happily swishing back and forth until they reach Yoochun’s apartment. 

After kicking the door shut with his foot, Yoochun nearly drops the body onto his couch. But the smell currently soaking into his favorite sweater and permuting his apartment informs him of what a terrible idea that would be. 

It takes him a minute to get to the bathroom and carefully set the stranger in the tub. The sunglasses have somehow gotten caught in the facemask and Yoochun almost gives in to his desire to febreeze the stranger and lock him in there. 

But, with Harang nosing at the arm hanging out of the tub, Yoochun knows he can’t do that. Instead, he carefully pulls off the facemask and sunglasses, revealing a pretty face he thinks he knows. 

The reveal of short, red wine hair adds to the recognition...but Yoochun can’t quite figure out why. With the way that the guy is dressed to conceal, it’s likely he’s a model or someone with a bunch of fans.

Whining, Harang licks the guy’s face. 

Yoochun’s eyebrow twitches.

But the fact still remains: Harang is _Yoochun’s_ precious puppy, not some no-named, c-list celebrity.

With a twist of his hand, the shower turns on and in seconds, the man is sputtering awake, shrinking further into the tub to hide from the cold water. Harang, in turn, scatters and sprints out of the bathroom, hating water more than his yearly vet visits.

Yoochun tries not to smile _too_ much.

“Stop!! Make the burning stop nooooo”

The pathetic sound of his voice makes Yoochun sigh and he shuts off the water. 

“You awake now?”

A pained moan is the only response he gets from the soaked ball of grey sweats.

“Great. I’ll get you some clothes.”

\-------

By the time it’s just about midnight and Yoochun’s drank two cups of coffee, the might-be-a-celebrity shuffles out of the bathroom. He looks better than Yoochun ever could in a thin knit sweater and another pair of sweatpants.

“Your clothes just went in the dryer now, should only be another hour.” Is all that Yoochun can say as he watches the guy walk right past him and trip onto his couch. It takes a few seconds, but Harang appears from nowhere and jumps up behind him, curling on top of his legs like he was a tiny cat and not a huge, 50-pound dog.

Yoochun can hear a faint “Good puppy…” and it has him sliding over his expensive wooden floors to the couch.

“AHEM, so...sorry my dog vomited on you and everything but...Who the fuck are you?”

The man turns his head toward Yoochun, staring at him with just one eye visible.

“I was beginning to wonder if you were playing stupid or if you really didn’t know. Wow.”

He sits up, petting Harang when he whines again while holding out his opposite hand to Yoochun.

“Kim Jaejoong. Thanks for taking care of my drunken ass, I appreciate it.”

The name seems to be familiar, but again, Yoochun can’t quite connect the dots. Regardless he lightly shakes Jaejoong’s hand. 

“Park Yoochun. You were trying to dog-nap Harang here and give me something named ‘Hiro’ before you passed out...but Harang did vomit on you, so I couldn’t just leave you in the park.”

He has _some_ dignity and honor after all. Just like the handsome male characters he writes in his books. 

“Still, I’ve had lots of people try to take advantage of me when I’m drunk, especially when I’m by myself so...I really do appreciate it.” 

Kim Jaejoong has a really nice smile, it turns out, and Yoochun finds himself suddenly sitting on the other side of Harang as they both pet him. He could share...for a little bit.

“It’s really no trouble.”

\-----

They talk over the next hour as Jaejoong’s clothes dry, sharing small facts about each other.

Yoochun mentions that he writes books, but doesn’t share which genre because he’s been made fun of enough by strangers for writing romance. 

Jaejoong admits that he’s a well known model, but just like Yoochun, hides exactly what he models.

“You’ll just have to google me later, okay?” He says this with a wink and Yoochun can’t decide whether he’s embarrassed or annoyed...or both. 

They trade pictures and stories about their dogs, Jaejoong scrolling through his phone and introducing Hiro the poodle to Yoochun. Hiro’s cute, especially with the multiple videos of him blatantly ignoring Jaejoong’s calls or commands, but Yoochun thinks that Harang’s still the best.

It’s just past one in the morning when Jaejoong’s sweats are all clean and dry and he’s changed back into them. 

There’s an awkward moment of them saying goodbye...because it’s not like they’re friends or that this was planned meeting or anything. All Yoochun can do is watch as Jaejoong says goodbye to Harang and slips back into his sandals.

“Well, thanks again. I’m sorry for the trouble.” Jaejoong holds out a hand with a hesitant smile and Yoochun gives him a firmer handshake goodbye.

“Harang was the one more at fault, so don’t worry about it. Be safe getting home, Kim Jaejoong-sshi.”

“Thanks. Take care of yourself...and Harangie too!”

When the door shuts, Harang walks over and paws at it, like he wants to go back outside.

Yoochun pushes down his jealousy over his own dog’s feelings and walks away.

\-----

It doesn’t even take Google a second to load the search results.

**Kim Jaejoong, 28, model. Current ad campaigns: Calvin Klein Underwear, Save The Children Foundation, Marc Jacobs, Paws for Life: Rescue Dog Campaign**

Yoochun drops his ipad on his face.

“Fuck.”

\-----

It takes six months, but eventually Yoochun walks into the cover shoot for his next novel. 

Usually, he likes to leave his covers to a friend who’s a graphic designer, but this story deserves something a little different.

He stays off to the side, wanting to observe the models and the dogs they’re posing with, making sure they fit the main characters he so painstakingly created in his mind.

When the photographer calls for a break, Yoochun’s editor says that he can introduce himself to the models now-but something tugs at his leg.

Looking down, Yoochun sees a fluffy, brown poodle, staring up at him with the biggest puppy eyes he’s ever seen. But the dog’s not just any old poodle. 

Hiro’s up in his arms faster than his editor can blink and Yoochun’s carrying him like newborn, cradled carefully as he scratches behind the poodle’s ears.

“You are the cutest little puppy aren’t you, Hiro? And now you’re all mine, just like your owner promised.”

“Park-sshi- You might want to tone it down-”

“It took me five months to get to meet you, but now you’re all mine. Yes you are~ You’re all mine, Hiro~”

“Excuse me, that’s my dog- Oh? Park Yoochun?!”

Yoochun looks up at the video and grins at a shirtless Kim Jaejoong. Admittedly, being shirtless _and_ blond suits him well, but Yoochun can’t admit that in public so easily. Not with all the people and cameras around them.

“Kim Jaejoong-sshi. Thank you so much for doing my cover. It’s an honor to have someone as famous as you model for something as silly as a romance novel.” He shifts Hiro in his arms and holds out a hand for Jaejoong, grinning at how firm their handshake is.

“It’s my pleasure.” Jaejoong moves a little closer, still gripping his hand. “Your books are bestsellers and draw in so many people with your realistic characters...It would have been a pity to turn it down.” 

“You flatter me too much.”

Yoochun watches his editor slowly back away from the corner of his eye as Jaejoong tries to get even closer to him without letting go and remove Hiro from his arm. It’s sweet to see someone else feel the same dog jealousy, so he leans down to press a kiss to Hiro’s head.

The hard squeeze of Jaejoong’s hand at the kiss makes him laugh. So Yoochun looks him right in the eye.

It's now or never.

“So, Jaejoong-sshi. How do you feel about dog dates?”


End file.
